Sonny With A Chance of Dreams
by ElenaDarren
Summary: Tawni is sick of Chad and Sonny's aguements/excuses to flirt. She, Portlyn and Zora come up with a plan to get them together. One-shot. Channy.


_A/N: __**This is my first SWAC so try to bare with me. **_

_Ok, so, you're probably thinking I'm crazy at the moment, two multi-chapter stories out and I haven't updated, so what am I doing writing this? Long story short. I'll go more insane if I don't write this. I've been thinking about it way too long to wait anymore. _

_So... yeah. Here it is. :)_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Sonny With A Chance._

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good."

"Good," Chad said, a smile tugged at his lips.

Sonny full out smiled "So are we good?"

_"We are so _good," Chad said.

Sonny laughed. They were having another one of their daily arguments that were really just flirting. Tawni sighed in frustration from her seat in front of her mirror. Those two are _so _in love with each other, she thought. She watched as Sonny and Chad stared into each others eyes, getting lost.

"Will you just admit you love each other already?!" Tawni yelled at the two.

Sonny snapped out of it and glared at Tawni, while Chad looked pissed Tawni interrupted them. "I'm not in love with him, we're _enemies_," Sonny said, not sounding very convincing.

Tawni rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Chad, do you know where Portlyn is?" she asked, getting up.

Chad and Sonny looked at her as if she were insane.

"Yeah, she's in her dressing room," he answered.

"Are you sure? I don't like walking all over the place," she said, giving him a look that said "don't play with me."

He scoffed "Chad Dylan Cooper is never wrong."

Tawni rolled her eyes and left the dressing room in search for Portlyn.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Tawni walked threw the halls of Mackenzie Falls stopping at one door and knocked. "Who is it?" a girl's voice asked.

"Tawni Hart," Tawni said impatiently.

The door opened immediately. "What do you what?" the girl in the door way snarled.

Tawni laughed "Relax, no one's here."

Portlyn's face softened. "Oh, sorry then. Come in," she said and held the door open for Tawni.

Tawni walked inside the pink room and Portlyn closed the door. "We have to get Chad and Sonny together before I lock them in a closet," Tawni stated.

Portlyn nodded "Definitely."

"I was thinking we get Chad to do the confessing first. Because of his ego and all."

"How?" Portlyn asked.

Tawni looked at the ground, deep in thought. "Anything on Chad we can use?" she asked when she finally lifted her head.

"Um, I can't think of anything useful."

Tawni suddenly grinned a mischievous smile. "Chad is sleeping here this week, right?"

"Yeah, his house is being redone," Portlyn confirmed.

"Ok, I got an idea. Let's go get Sonny and I'll explain."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Sonny grinned "Tawni I have to say: You're a genius!" she said, then added, "And pretty!"

Tawni smiled "Only if it works." She paused. "But I'm always pretty, whether it works or not."

Everyone nodded their head and rolled their eyes.

"Ok, so we have to meet here at exactly six a clock, tomorrow. We'll meet in my dressing room and proceed from there. Got it?" Portlyn asked the other two and Zora.

They all nodded. "I can't wait! I'm going to so record this!" Zora exclaimed. Everyone nodded again, grinning. Tomorrow was going to be a fun day.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Chad was sleeping in his room on his king size bed. He was hugging one of his many pillows to his chest and murmuring "Hm, I love you, Sonny." And every once in awhile he would kiss his pillow.

Chad was so deep in sleep that he didn't hear the door unlock and three girls walk into his room.

Zora was dressed in all black, holding a camera pointed at Chad. Tawni was wearing a pink and red dress with hearts all over the dress and some in her hair; she was holding a bow and arrow. Portlyn had a sparkly green dress on and a microphone in her hands. And last but not least, Sonny came in smiling, wearing skinny jeans, her favorite black boots, and a checker shirt that went mid thigh.

Portlyn took a deep breath and signaled to everyone she was going to start. Everyone nodded and covered their mouth, holding in their giggles.

Portlyn raised the microphone to her mouth "So what do you have to say Chad Dylan Cooper?" Tawni turned on the flash light and pointed it at Chad as he got up, looking tired and confused.

"What?" he asked.

"I am cupid/your fairy god mother," Tawni explained.

Portlyn continued "And she has granted you this game show."

Chad still looked confused. "Am I dreaming?"

"Of course you are!" Tawni and Portlyn said in unison.

"Oh," Chad whispered. He looked around his room "Where is Sonny? Sonny's always in my dreams," he stated.

Sonny blushed from the corner of the room, she was standing against the wall, arms by her side, and acting as in she was frozen in place. Chad spotted her and started to get up.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Portlyn screamed, stopping Chad. "You can't just go up to her. She's frozen. W-"

"_WHAT!?_" Chad screamed panicking, he rushed out of bed and over to Sonny. Her eyes were closed, Chad got close to Sonny, his face inches away. He started to rub her arms, as if to warm her and kept repeating "Sonny? Sonny? Are you ok? Sonny?" he repeated desperately. He started coming close to tears. Sonny's stomach did flips, she wanted to hug him and tell him that everything was fine, but held still.

Portlyn spoke before he started crying "She's fine, just frozen. She will do whatever you say for her to do. But you have to tell her a secret."

Chad smirked "That's easy. I love you, Sonny Munroe." Sonny's stomach did another flip, but she still stayed still. Chad frowned "She wouldn't have liked the fact that I have control of her."

The room went silent, everyone but Sonny stared at Chad in shock. Sonny felt like kissing him senseless. This is getting really hard, Sonny thought.

"Um, well, we can't do anything about that. And this is a dream," the cupid girl said once she snapped out of it.

Chad nodded, "I should take advantage. It's not like she loves me, and she'll never find out, it's a dream," he said, trying to convince himself. He studied Sonny's face. "Open your eyes," he said. And sure enough, her eyes flew open. Chad smiled sadly.

"Please respond, don't just stand there or push me away," Chad whispered to Sonny. Sonny was confused, then Chad brought his lips down to hers, he pushed her against the wall, one hand around her waist, the other behind her head. He kissed intensely with so much passion.

Sonny responded with just as much enthusiasm, placing both hands in his hair and pulling him impossibly closer then they already were.

The three girls watching smiled at each other and high-fived. Portlyn raised her microphone to her mouth, smiling "Ok, Chad, stop." They kept kissing. She sighed "Sonny, freeze."

Sonny, reluctantly, moved away back into her original position. Chad glared at Portlyn. "Why'd you do that?!"

Tawni spoke "Your dream is about to end. Drink this." Tawni held out a glass of what seemed like water.

Chad eyed it suspiciously. "Why?"

"It will grant you one wish."

Chad looked at the glass, then at Sonny. "How do I know you're not tricking me?"

Tawni huffed, she was about to say something when a dart flew and hit Chad in the arm. Everyone turned to Zora. She had a straw up to her lips, she pulled the straw away. "I always wanted to do that!"

Chad started to fall down, Sonny went and threw an arm around his waist to steady him, and she walked him over to his bed. Chad pulled Sonny down with him onto his chest, his eyes slowly closing. "I love you, Sonny," he said and his eyes completely shut.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Chad woke up the next morning feeling weird. "What happened?" he asked himself. He felt like he forgot something important that he needed to know.

_You are my Sunshine, My only Sunshine, You make me happy, Because your mine-_

Chad answered his phone, knowing who it was. "Hello?"

"Hey, Chad, can you come over here? I really need to show you something," Sonny asked over the phone.

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Ok, bye Chad," she said, and the phone went dead.

"Bye, Sunshine," Chad whispered to his phone.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Sonny watched Chad's face. His mouth was open in shock, and he was red from blushing. He was staring at the TV.

"You're going to catch flies, Chad," Sonny told the three named boy.

He shut his mouth, and looked up at Sonny hovering over him on the couch. "Um, so..."

Sonny smirked "So..." she said in the same tone as Chad.

Chad stood facing Sonny "So..."

Sonny rolled her eyes. She moved closer to Chad. Chad could feel her breath on his mouth, he was tempted to reach out and kiss her. Sonny smirked, noticing him stare at her lips. "I love you, Chad Dylan Cooper."

Chad wrapped his arms around her and his lips attached to hers in lightning speed. He kissed her with more passion then before, but gently. Sonny felt dizzy. Chad pulled away smiling. "IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouILOVEYOU!!!" Chad repeated over and over again. He hugged Sonny to his chest and spun her around. Sonny was giggling madly.

Chad was smiling madly. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sonny kissed Chad again. When they pulled away Sonny sigh "Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?"

"We are awesome."

Tawni screamed at the doorway. "How can you still do that?! You're together now!"

The couple smirked. "So is the park today fine?" Chad asked.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"GOOD!!!" Tawni screeched. "Now GO!!"

Sonny and Chad got up and left. Tawni watched them leave and shut the door, she walked to the vent. "All clear."

Zora jumped from the vent and Portlyn followed. "That was perfect! Does anyone have Tween Weekly's number?!" Zora asked. Portlyn nodded, "Already called them."

Zora nodded, "Now if you don't mind. I need to call Zac Efron, I want my twenty dollars."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yes, now I can update my other stories! Hopefully my teachers will be nice to me. Because this last weekend they gave me enough homework, that it took me four hours. _Four Hours!!!_ I was joking with my teacher and went "I _do_ have a life after school, you know." She just laughed and said "Not anymore, you don't."

Lovely. (Note the sarcasm) This is what I get for taking classes a year above my grade. *sigh* Well, I hope you enjoyed it, I didn't like the ending too much. But what's done is done.

Review, please!! Just click the button below.

It won't bite...hopefully. xD


End file.
